


Bittersweet

by LunaLove53



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 is a little weird, All Hail Goat Mom, Asriel is a saint but a bad one, Child Abuse, Got this prompt a long time ago, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kris to the rescue, LOVE MY CHILDREN, Messing with not so innocent brothers, Ok I like tagging, Other, Parkour, graveyards, group chats, headcanons, mild crack, sleepover, writer’s block sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLove53/pseuds/LunaLove53
Summary: Susie has troubles at home, and Kris is a great friend. Trigger warnings inside!





	Bittersweet

A/N: Requested by the beautiful StarryDewDrops, who has waited patiently for my finals to be done to receive this fanfiction that hopefully doesn't suck. I will show my writing process for this work of art in a dead meme. Subscribe to Pewdiepie.

Me: time to write uwu 

My brain: PLAY THE ENTIRETY OF KID ICARUS UPRISING ON HARDEST DIFFICULTY.

Sigh.

In which Kris is a great friend, Susie deserves so much better, Ralsei is done with everyone and everything while looking cute in the process, and Lancer wants to make sure Susie isn’t going through what he was. Love my children. 

TRIGGER WARNING: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Canon-Typical Violence, Kris isn’t mute and uses she/her pronouns, you get the deal, Susie was abused and I’ll die on that rock  
-  
Kris knew something was up with Susie. 

She was sure Lancer and Ralsei had noticed it too, with Susie either being late or skipping out on their Dark World visits entirely, showing up with bruises that had absolutely nothing to do with their… extracurriculars (get your minds out of the gutters people, I mean she’s getting beat up in an entirely PG way), and munching down on chalk by the box. Poor Alphys wasn’t getting paid enough to deal with her.

But Kris valued her life enough to not ask what was wrong, and trusted her friend that if something was really wrong, Susie would tell her about it. 

Or she’d just see the body of someone on the news. Easy enough. Because Kris wasn’t exactly going to completely bank on Susie telling her if something was wrong. Or telling anyone. So Kris needed to call an emergency meeting of the Susie Protection Club! 

Susie Protection Club Group Chat!  
Kris:  
Emergency meeting this is a code 12 

Ralsei:  
Wait 

Ralsei:  
Is code 12 someone dead, injured, or suspected of murder cause I could see all three 

Lancer:  
You’re the one who made the SPC Manual with me! 

Ralsei:  
Well I’m not the one who lost the SPC Manual! How are we supposed to know our stereotypical code names now, Lancer?

Kris: Stop 

Kris:  
Code 12 is something’s up with Susie and she refuses to say anything 

Lancer:  
Oh!

Ralsei: Wait, what’s the dead, injured, and suspected of murder ones then

Kris:  
18, 34, and 96

Ralsei:  
Oh right

Ralsei:  
How did we even come up with those numbers 

Lancer:  
You were THERE 

Lancer:  
We threw darts at a board while Susie was sleeping then wrote down our scores before assigning random explanations to them! 

Ralsei:  
Oh right I was the 18

Lancer:  
Man you suck at darts 

Kris:  
Sidetracking aside

Kris:  
What do we do about Susie

Ralsei: I don’t really think we could force her to talk… maybe we should just wait until she tells us on her own?

Kris:  
But will she 

Ralsei:  
I think she will, if it’s really bothering her. 

Lancer:  
Is it her family?

Kris:  
I hope not but it seems the most likely

Kris: I met them before once 

Lancer: When? 

Kris: Parent-Teacher Meeting. I only met them in passing, but they’re not good people. Mom always told me to stay away from their side of town. 

Lancer:  
I hope Susie’s okay… 

Kris:  
Me too. 

While Susie was certainly a large worry in her mind, the holidays were approaching fast and the house was alight with Christmas lights that, while impressive, paled in comparison to the Holiday’s extensive display with over 20,000 lights, 45 trees, 39 various displays, all on an automatic timer with various Christmas music blasting through speakers that rang out throughout the neighborhood. In the Dreemurr’s defense, the Holidays had been planning this since last February. (A/N: Come on guys, the Holidays are an untapped gold mine of head canons. Am I the only one who thinks that they’re the neighbors everyone has that puts up their Christmas decorations in June and keeps them until a whole month after Christmas?) 

Asriel was coming home from University for Christmas, and had privately promised to tell their parents about all the borderline illegal things/morally gray things he had done to avert the awkwardness that had been rampant during Thanksgiving. If their family affairs were a war, Asriel truly deserved a medal of honor.

Four days before Asriel was due to come home (yes, Kris was counting), well, technically three as it was two in the morning, Kris got a text on her phone that wasn’t related to a group chat the author made up on a whim because it’s really late and she loves group chats. Run-on sentences everyone!!

From Susie:  
Hey

Kris:  
Hey! It’s really late, what are you doing up? 

Susie:  
Do you have any healing items from the Dark World? 

Kris:  
I think I have the SpinCake from the baker

Kris:  
I do why

Susie:  
How much does it heal? 

Kris:  
80HP

Kris:  
Susie are you hurt

Kris:  
Where are you

Kris:  
Susie you’re freaking me out here where are you

Susie:  
(Location sent from: Graveyard.) 

Kris:  
Headed that way rn 

Kris: Try to stay awake if it’s that serious I’m not as good at healing as mom and Ralsei are

Susie: K 

Kris took a piece of the never-ending pies that always were on hand just in case the cake wasn’t enough before parkouring out the kitchen window with her sword, because I cannot get that mental image out of my head. If any of y’all out there have art skills, please draw this. Back to the story! 

While Kris had momentarily debated whether to get Ralsei, she realized it was probably an emergency and just texted him on the way. 

To Ralsei:  
Ralsei need help 

Ralsei: What’s wrong?

Kris:  
Something happened to Susie

Kris:  
Need healing tips 

Ralsei:  
Jeez Kris I don’t know how to heal outside of magic

Ralsei:  
If it’s really bad just heal her with an item and bring her to the Castle

Kris:  
Okay have it ready

Kris: I don’t have details 

Ralsei:  
OkWhether it was the oddly cryptic texts or Kris’ lingering visions of her party members falling to the floor half-dead that left the sickening taste of dust in her mouth, it was an immense relief to see Susie lying on the bench, a little worse for wear, but alive. 

*Status: 

Kris: 90/90HP  
Susie: 6/110HP  
Ralsei: 70/70HP 

Give BUTTERSCOTCH PIE to: Susie? 

*Yes 

Kris: 90/90HP  
Susie: 110/110HP  
Ralsei: 70/70HP 

“Thanks. Your mom makes the best pies.” Susie sounded like she had been crying, but Kris knew better than to ask. She gingerly sat down next to Susie. “You had me really worried about you, you know.” Susie grimaced, but tried to cover it up quickly. Kris caught the motion. “Hey, it’s fine. I’m glad you told me. I’d be mad if you didn’t. What happened?” 

From Ralsei:  
Everything ok? 

Kris:  
Yeah I think so thanks 

Ralsei: Good 

Susie sighed and grabbed the cake from Kris. “My parents- look, I don’t want to talk about it, numbskull. They’ll work it out.” Kris decided that it would probably be better to let that remark go. “Want to sleep at my house tonight?” “Kris, you remember what happened at our last sleepover, right?” Kris shrugged. “Sure, Clover won’t ever talk to any of us again, Jevil was satanically resurrected, we died 127 times, the Spade King turned up dead in a ditch, Rouxls had a stress-induced stroke, Lancer somehow ended up in the light world, Ralsei was almost kidnapped by a cult for sacrifice, and we all woke up with less than one HP, but we were all still alive!” Susie shrugged as well. “I’m in.”

Sneaking into Kris’ house wasn’t hard, because parkour into windows. (A/N; PLEASE SOMEONE DIRECT ME TO WHERE I CAN FIND MORE OF THIS HEADCANON) Upon raiding the kitchen for snacks and settling down in Kris’ room, Kris grinned and pulled out her phone.

“Want to have some fun with my brother?” (A/N: Out of the gutters, everyone. Not that kind of writer.) 

Of course, teenagers can cause panic and mayhem on an unseen scale if only given the will but Susie and Kris happened to be special cases, which unfortunately for Asriel, just amplified the damage they could cause. 

For Asriel, poor innocent Asriel who was unaware his dear sister was quite possibly a ticking time bomb of chaos, it was finals week, which makes me as the narrator/author feel horrible for what’s about to transpire. Goodbye fourth wall, it’s not like you ever existed anyway. 

To Asriel (GodOfHyperDeath420) (CoolGoatBro): 

Kris:  
Hey Azzie 

Asriel:  
Kris it’s really late you should be in bed

Kris:  
Yea yea but it’s winter break now I can do what I want 

Asriel:  
Fair enough

Asriel:  
Please do you know what year the American revolution started I’m almost done with history and I wanna cry

Kris:  
1775 

Asriel:  
TYSM 

Asriel:  
Finals are choking the life out of my body and will soon throw it out to rot 

Kris:  
I know that feel 

It wasn’t without some empathy Susie remarked, “Literally” after sending that text. 

Kris:  
By the way Mom is kind of banking on having you here to keep dad around so I’d be careful what you tell her

Kris:  
Also, if you’ve done drugs, it’s not her you have to worry about.

Asriel:  
Don’t worry I haven’t 

Kris:  
good. Also Susie is here say hi to her 

Asriel:  
Oh 

Asriel:  
Hi Susie please don’t kill my sister I haven’t had the chance to threaten you with death yet

Kris:  
She won’t she’s a sweetheart

(This text was sent as Kris dodged a half-hearted slap from Susie.) 

Kris:  
The absolute sweetest. (A/N: IS THAT PROPER WORDAGE I HAVE NO IDEA) 

Kris:  
Oh by the way can we use your computer

Asriel:  
Um

Asriel:  
Why

Asriel:  
You have a phone that should work with anything you need to do

While Asriel was having a mild stress-induced stroke on the other side of the country, Kris had explained that Asriel’s computer was linked to his phone, hence they would be able to access pretty much everything Asriel had ever done. And while I myself have never been to college, we’re going to assume some shady stuff goes on in there. 

Susie wholeheartedly approved of this plan. 

Kris:  
Editing pdfs for school 

Kris:  
I accidentally launched myself onto my laptop which was sitting on my bed and now it’s broken 

(A/N: Read: I accidentally parkoured onto it through the window. Y’all tired of this hc yet?) 

Asriel:  
Oh no 

Asriel:  
Ok sure just don’t open notes, calendar, my web browser, or pretty much anything aside from preview 

(A/N: Non-joking notes aside, for anyone who doesn’t know apple computers use a program called preview to edit and view PDFs)

Asriel:  
The password is GodOfHyperDeath777 

Kris:  
Yes we know thank you! 

Asriel:  
Wait what-

(Kris has left the chat) 

“So are we going to go through his stuff?” Kris pressed the power button on the side of the computer. 

“Just the calendar. If my brother is anywhere near as smart as I think he is, he won’t put anything too… graphic on there.” 

She was wrong. Very wrong. 

And thus, Susie and Kris agreed that sleepovers were completely out of the question for anyone in the &$&% Squad, and in a manner similar to most teenagers, it was only three weeks before they had another one that turned out just as disastrous.  
——  
IT’S OVER OH THANK GOODNESS

This is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to write. Sorry if the ending turned out a little sucky, but I received this prompt on November 26 and have worked on it at least an hour a day so… writer’s block sucks. Thanks for the prompt though, Starry! I had a lot of fun with it! 

Please Read and Review!  
-Luna❤️


End file.
